shangrilamuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Valora
Bio Valora used to be a courtesan at Brimstone, then she met Harlan and married him. Description Valora's hair is styled into an elegant medium-length bob, framing her pale face in dark angular tresses. The glistening raven-black locks are cut lopsidedly, leaving a sable wave to seductively veil her left eye, with her pointed elvish ears peeking through from time to time. Her face has a regal beauty; a soft-edged oval shape with high cheekbones and a delicate jawline. Big green eyes glitter like emeralds on a summer's day, radiant and expressive beneath heavy-lidded lashes and the arching pair of finely sculpted brows. Her nose is small and rounded with a soft concave bridge, and her lips are full with a pouty, bee-stung look to them, perhaps cosmetically enhanced but naturally prone to smiling, made bright and beautiful by a set of pearly white teeth. The short and slender expanse of her neck is adorned with her Master's collar, a medium-width band of butter-soft black leather that clasps at her throat. The clasp itself is a skull-shaped ornament of sterling platinum, tiny emeralds set into the eye sockets with its open jaw serving as a D-ring for leashes and attachments. Her bosom is likely to draw the eye before any other bodily feature. Creamy flesh balloons out into two massive mammaries that dominate her chest and put her back muscles to task. They are huge, engorged due to recent motherhood, heaving and sloshing with every breath. Despite their heft, they remain perky and bouyant, the round spheres seemingly defiant to both age and gravity. Though their shape would suggest some artificial enhancement, they appear softer and more pliant that any silicone implant would allow, as well as showing no signs of surgical scars. However, those udders are prone to becoming firm as bowling balls when full of elfmilk, leaking at even the lightest of touches or even under their own substantial weight. Crowning each of those enormous tits is wide areola of pale pink, almost perfectly circular, with nipples made fat and swollen by her constant lactation, each a good half-inch both in width and length. Unencumbered by any garment or harness, her breasts swing about freely and heavily, knocking into each other every time she moves or bends. Her arms are soft and slender, betraying not much muscle nor much excess of flesh. . The elf's hands are deft with long and nimble fingers. A wedding band glistens on the ring finger of her left hand, an oval-cut emerald set within sparkling diamonds and pristine platinum. The nails are clipped short but retaining a feminine shape, and painted a vibrant shade of green that matches her eye color. Despite giving birth twice, the elf's body has retained its hourglass shape, sporting a narrow waist and wide childbearing hips. The evidence of prior pregnancy is there, though. Her once-flat tummy is softer, with a little more to hold onto, but her abdominals have stayed strong in spite of the extra padding. If anything, the gained weight has enhanced her body to zaftig proportions, a healthy and full-figured sexuality. Her pubic mound is waxed bare save for a trim landing-strip of dark curls, blazing a trail to the dewy cleft nestled snug between her thighs. Her posterior is - like her bosom - a sizable asset. Thick and heart-shaped, those bubbled buttcheeks are certainly mobile, all but begging to be manhandled by any that clap eyes (or hands) upon them. More bouncy than jiggly, her ass is big, yes, but firm for its size. Her legs are much like the rest of her figure; fulsome and shapely, and proportional to her small stature. Her thighs, like her ass, offer plenty to hold onto, creamy soft and smooth. The underlying layer of muscle, however, still gives hint to a dormant athleticism. Her feet are small and soft, unblemished and pedicured. She takes good care of herself, and her toenails are no exception, trimmed and polished and painted in the same green color as her fingernails.